


Warm Weather Clothing

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bellies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Image, Body Worship, Eating, Fluff, Food, Insecurity, M/M, No Porn, Nudity, Smoking, SpaceDogs Tummy Love Fic, Spacedogs, Tummy rubs, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly love, daddy tummy, jealous!Nigel, no plot just tummies, possessive!Nigel, tummies, tummy fic, tummy kink, tummy love, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His clothes don't fit, Adam makes a comment about his body, & a beautifully slender man hits on Adam in the park. Nigel is not having a good week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Hot For Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Spring arrives, Nigel pulls out his warm weather clothing, unpleasantly surprised when they don't fit like they did a few short months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tummy Love Fic (written in random order & most likely with no reference to my SpaceDogs 'Verse timeline)
> 
> The SpaceDogs 'Verse works are posted in no particular order. I write them as I'm inspired; therefore, the series is not written chronologically.

Nigel turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. Water dripped onto the floor all around him and he cursed himself for not laying down a towel first. Adam was always getting on him about that. How the fucking floor was wet. How his fucking socks would get soaked. Nigel didn’t always remember to put a towel down, but he tried to at least remember to use one afterwards to dry the floor. Sometimes he still forgot.

Hell. _Most_ times he forgot.

He walked naked to the narrow, white cabinet in the corner of the bathroom and opened the door. He found a neatly folded, butter-colored towel inside and shook it open. He dried himself off and ran it over his hair. Then he tossed the damp towel into the hamper next to the sink.

He found his clothing stacked on the edge of the sink where he had left them. He grabbed his navy blue boxers and pulled them on. Then he unfolded the pair of khaki-colored cargo shorts and prepared to do the same. The fabric felt snug as he pulled the shorts up around his ass. And then he found himself struggling to fasten them.

It was late-March. The city had grown warmer over the past couple of weeks and Nigel had thought it time to pull out his warm weather clothing again. He hadn’t worn those particular shorts since early Autumn. There had been only the slightest hint of snugness to them back then, but he hadn’t even considered the possibility that they might not fit at all now.

He tried again, sucking in his stomach as he did so. But the button wouldn’t close.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled.

He let go of the waistband, giving up hope that he would get the two sides to meet properly. He leaned over the sink and wiped the steam from the mirror with his palm. He looked into the glass, taking note of the roundness of the belly that prevented his shorts from closing. He put his hand to it, noticing how soft it felt against his palm. Had he really gained that much fucking weight?

He tugged the shorts off and tossed them on top of the closed hamper. He walked to the edge of the sink and found what he was looking for propped up between the wall and the sink cabinet. He pulled out the scale and set it flat on the floor. In just his boxers, he stepped on and waited for the digital readout. When the bright red numbers flashed between his feet, his lips parted slightly.

“Shit,” he muttered. He hopped off the scale quickly, as though his haste would somehow rewind time and keep him from indulging every food craving he had had all winter long.

He picked up the scale and shoved it back between the sink and the wall, not giving a shit if he broke it in the process. Then he snatched his tank top from the sink and his too-fucking-small shorts from the top of the hamper and stomped out of the bathroom.

Nigel opened the bedroom door, careful to be quiet despite how annoyed he felt. He glanced at Adam who was curled up on his side and snuggled beneath the blankets, his body angled diagonally across the bed with his head situated in the middle of Nigel’s pillow. Nigel dropped the shorts on the floor beside his dresser and draped the tank top over his shoulder. He opened a dresser drawer and found a pair of blue jeans. It was too fucking hot for jeans, but apparently he was too fucking fat for anything that would be cooler.

He tugged the jeans on. Jeans which he had bought shortly after the New Year. They were snug around his waist, but the slightest suck-in of his stomach allowed him to fasten them without too much difficulty. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

_Holy shit,_ he thought, eyeing the paunch above his waistband. He had carried extra weight for most of his relationship with Adam, but as he stared at the love handles that bulged at his sides, he knew this was, by far, the heaviest he had been.

He grabbed the tank top from his shoulder and pulled it over his head. The fabric stretched taut as he tugged it down over his midsection. He thought about changing into something else. Something looser. Something that would camouflage his weight gain a little better. But it was too hot.

_Fuck it,_ he thought. _I would rather be comfortable._

He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping puppy. Adam hadn’t moved since Nigel had entered the room. He turned around and left the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.


	2. Puddles & Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adam watches Nigel fix breakfast, he takes note of a change in the older man's physique.

Adam awoke to his alarm. He was buried under a pile of blankets. His head was on Nigel’s pillow and Nigel was nowhere in sight. Adam yawned and stretched, tossing the blankets aside. He sat up on the edge of his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his still-chirping phone off the night stand and turned off the alarm. Then he put the phone back and got to his feet.

Adam stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom. The light was still on and he sighed as he pushed the door closed. Nigel was always leaving lights on. He could feel the moisture in the air as he walked across the tile. Nigel must have had a recent shower. He looked down at the floor, suddenly wary of after-shower puddles, but it was too late. With his next step, he felt water soak into his sock, dampening the bottom of his foot. He huffed. Adam’s feet were always getting wet. He didn’t know why Nigel never used a towel.

After finishing his morning routine in the bathroom, he glanced into the mirror. His hair was in disarray and he used both hands to pat down the curls. They were only moderately under control moments later when Adam gave up and opened a drawer under the sink. He found his comb and used it to tame his locks completely. He tucked the comb away and then grabbed a towel from the white cabinet. He dried the floor, tossed the towel in the hamper, turned off the light and exited the bathroom.

Adam left the bedroom door open when he returned. As he got dressed, he could smell the distinct scent of pancakes and eggs waft into the room. His mouth watered with every whiff. He finished changing clothes, and then he grabbed his messenger bag from the chair in the corner. He tucked his phone into his pocket and followed the intoxicating scent out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

“Hi,” he chirped when he saw Nigel in front of the stove.

“Morning, love.”

Adam walked to the living room couch and set down his bag. Then he sauntered back to the kitchen.

“You left a puddle on the floor again.”

Nigel glanced at him, a smile on his face. One that made him look younger. “Sorry.”

“And you left the light on.”

“I knew I forgot something.”

“ _Two_ things. The light _and_ the puddle.”

“Right,” Nigel said, drawing the word out. “But look, I’m cooking breakfast.”

Adam looked at the stove top, eyeing the scrambled eggs in one pan and the pancakes in another. He smiled. “Yes, you are.”

“Does that kind of make up for it?”

Adam thought about it. Before Nigel had moved in, the lights were always off when they should have been, and Adam’s feet never got wet when they shouldn’t have. But he also never had homemade breakfasts.

“Yes,” Adam answered.

Nigel grinned.

Adam smiled back. “It smells delicious.”

“Thanks. I was going to add blueberries or something, but we didn’t have anything like that.”

“Oh. That would have been good. We should get some.”

Nigel smiled. “Maybe I’ll run to the store today.”

Adam beamed and leaned against the counter, watching Nigel use a spatula to poke at the still slightly gooey pancakes in the frying pan. Nigel wasn’t the best cook, but he knew how to make several things. More than Adam did, anyway. And Nigel always looked so focused when he cooked, like he was determined not to mess it up. Adam liked to watch Nigel cook. He loved that look of concentration on his face. He loved to watch the muscles in Nigel’s arms dance beneath his skin as he worked. He loved the way Nigel would glance at him every few moments and smile.

“Hopefully these will be good without it.”

“I think they will be.”

“Are you hungry?” Nigel asked, giving him one of those smiling glances.

Adam noted the discomfort in his belly and nodded.

“Good.”

There was a quiet rumbling sound and Adam giggled.

Nigel laughed and put a hand to his own belly. “I guess I am too.”

Adam looked at Nigel’s belly. The gray fabric of Nigel’s tank top strained against the man’s bulk, showing off every soft curve of his upper body. Adam noticed the way his belly arced outward. He noticed how much that arc had grown in the past few months. And he noticed the way Nigel’s sides bulged out over his waistband. Nigel had almost always carried a few extra pounds – especially around his middle – but he had certainly put on more weight during the winter.

While most of Nigel’s weight had settled around his midsection, the rest of his body hadn’t been entirely neglected. His chest was fuller, softer. His arms were strong and muscular, but the definition in them had faded slightly. Even his face had filled out a bit. When Adam had met Nigel, he had been fairly lean. His features sharp and angular. Now, his prominent cheekbones and angular jawline had been softened.

Adam bit his lower lip. He loved the change. He walked over to Nigel and stood behind him. The larger man glanced over his shoulder but said nothing. Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel, slowly moving his hands over the man’s fuller chest, and Nigel returned his attention to the pancakes. Adam kept his hands on Nigel’s chest for a few moments before sliding them downward until his palms met the swell of Nigel’s belly. Adam squeezed gently, getting a couple handfuls of the new softness there.

Nigel inhaled sharply and his muscles tightened beneath Adam’s hands. Adam frowned and loosened his grip. He massaged the soft flesh, hoping to relax his boyfriend. But Nigel’s muscles remained flexed. Adam gave up and moved his hands to Nigel’s sides. The meat on the larger man’s sides was soft and plush. Nigel’s love handles fit perfectly in Adam’s palms. He squeezed gently, enjoying the new grip he was able to get on his lover. He nuzzled the back of Nigel’s neck and then rested his head there.

“Pancakes are done,” Nigel muttered a few moments later.

“Hm?” Adam hadn’t stopped massaging Nigel’s sides, enjoying the plush feeling against his palms.

“Pancakes,” Nigel said a little more loudly. “They’re finished cooking.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Nigel twisted out of Adam’s grasp and stepped away. Adam stumbled forward but caught his balance. He frowned, thinking how odd that behavior was for Nigel. He watched as the larger man retrieved two plates from a cabinet.

“Get us something to drink, darling.”

Adam turned to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. He set it on the counter and then opened a cabinet and found two clean glasses. He poured them both a glass of milk, returned the jug to the refrigerator, and grabbed both drinks. When he had finished, he turned back to Nigel. The older man had one plate in each hand and the bottle of syrup tucked in the crook of his arm. He walked towards the table and Adam followed.

They settled at the table across from one another. Three imperfectly rounded, golden-brown pancakes were stacked neatly beside a fist-sized helping of eggs on the plate in front of Adam. He smiled.

“These look great. They smell great too.”

“Thanks.” Nigel cut part of his own stack – of five pancakes – with his fork and then stabbed the pieces. “Eat up.”

Adam grabbed the syrup bottle and poured a puddle of syrup onto the side of his plate.

Nigel chuckled.

Adam set the bottle down and looked up. “What?”

“You.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “What about me?”

“You and your damn syrup. You are the only person I’ve ever met in my life who doesn’t pour syrup directly over the whole fucking pancake stack.”

Adam looked down at his own plate and then to Nigel’s to compare. “Oh. I like to dip the pieces.”

“You’re so weird.” Nigel smiled at him, creases forming at the corners of his eyes.

Adam smiled back. Normally, being called “weird” would have made him uncomfortable. Like it was a bad thing. But when Nigel said it, he knew the man was teasing him. He knew Nigel was using it in an affectionate – not insulting – way. Nigel may have thought Adam was weird, but Nigel also made sure Adam knew he liked him that way. So Adam never minded Nigel calling him that.

Adam cut through his stack of pancakes, taking care to make each piece as close to the same size as he could get them. Once he had finished cutting the entire stack, he began to eat. He poked a couple of squares, dipped them in the syrup and took a bite.

“Mmm,” he hummed around the mouthful. “They’re very good, Nigel!”

Nigel smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”

Adam glanced at Nigel’s plate, noticing that he was almost halfway finished. Adam ate slowly, taking his time to savor the taste.

“What are you going to do today?” Adam asked as Nigel plowed through his breakfast. “Besides go to the store for blueberries.”

“Not sure yet,” Nigel said around a mouthful.

“You could go for a walk,” Adam suggested. He liked to go for walks in his free time. Especially at the park. But only when there weren’t a lot of people around. It helped him to relax. Since Nigel had the day off, Adam thought it might do the same for him.

Nigel looked up at him. His stare was intense and Adam frowned.

“What?”

Nigel’s brow furrowed slightly, but then he shook his head and lowered his gaze. He returned his attention to his plate and continued eating, popping the last couple of bites into his mouth.

Adam continued to frown. It was the second behavior that seemed odd for Nigel. The second behavior that Adam couldn’t read.

“What was that look?” he asked. “And the thing in the kitchen.”

“Do you think I need to go for a walk?”

Adam shrugged. “It can be relaxing.”

“How about a run?”

“That doesn’t seem like it would be as relaxing.”

“But you think I might need to do that?”

“‘Need?’” Adam repeated. He didn’t know why Nigel would _need_ to run. “No.”

“Okay.” Nigel picked up his glass and took a final swig of his milk.

Adam was confused. He thought Nigel was answering his question, but Adam still didn’t understand the behavior. He was about to ask again when Nigel pushed his chair back and got up from the table. He grabbed his plate and glass and went to the kitchen.

Adam frowned but continued to eat, feeling very full. He only had a couple more bites left. Nigel returned a few moments later.

“Finished with the syrup?”

Adam nodded. Nigel took the bottle and left again.

Adam finished his pancakes and then got to his feet. He took his plate and glass and joined Nigel in the kitchen. Adam washed the dishes – including the ones Nigel had left in the sink – and then turned to face Nigel who was leaned back against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. His distended belly looked even rounder than it had before breakfast. The pancakes and eggs were starting to settle and Adam’s own tummy felt full and heavy.

“How did you eat five pancakes and all of those eggs? I was struggling with three. And half as many eggs.” He put a hand to his own stomach over his sweater. His tummy was still mostly flat but felt taut from overindulgence.

“More practice,” Nigel said with a smirk.

Adam smiled and stepped over in front of him. He looked down at Nigel’s belly and then gently placed both hands against it. The older man’s muscles tightened again. He unfolded his arms and pushed off the counter, standing up straight. Adam waited for him to stop moving and then gently rubbed Nigel’s tummy. It was hard and round and, as Adam pressed more firmly, it felt heavy in his hands. Warmth spread low in his stomach. Nigel moaned with the pressure and then wrapped his fingers around Adam’s wrists, stilling his hands. Adam looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question.

“What time is it?” Nigel asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you going to be late?”

Adam frowned. “I don’t think so. I have a second alarm set.” He slipped his wrist from Nigel’s grasp and retrieved his phone from his pocket to check the time. “No. I still have a couple minutes before that alarm goes off.”

“How many alarms do you have set?”

“Just the two.” Adam tucked his phone away. “My wake up alarm. And my alarm to let me know I have to leave right away or I’ll be late.”

Nigel smiled. “You’re very cute.”

Adam averted his eyes as he felt heat rush into his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“And you’re even cuter when you do that.” Nigel took a half step closer and put his hands on Adam’s waist. He squeezed his sides and pulled Adam against his body. Adam felt Nigel’s belly press against his own, and the warmth in his lower abdomen intensified. Nigel leaned in and brushed his lips against Adam’s. Adam kissed back forcefully. When they broke the kiss, Nigel chuckled softly.

Adam blushed again. “What?”

“You seem very eager.”

“Well,” Adam whispered. “I think you are very cute too.”

Nigel offered a small smile, but the creases around his eyes didn’t form. “You are just used to saying that.”

“Yes. I say it a lot.”

Nigel nodded, his expression falling a bit.

Adam frowned. “What?”

“It has simply become habit.”

“What has?”

“You saying I’m cute.”

“Habit?” Adam shook his head. “I am not sure I would consider it a habit. A habit is when you do something frequently without thinking about it.”

“Exactly.”

“What do you mean ‘exactly?’ Do you think I call you cute without thinking about it?”

Nigel tilted his head but said nothing.

Adam waited for him to answer. He didn’t know how to continue. If that’s not what Nigel meant, Adam would want clarification. And if it _was_ what Nigel meant, Adam was prepared to argue.

Nigel lifted a hand and brushed a lock of hair away from Adam’s face.

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

“What, my love?”

Adam huffed. “Why won’t you answer me?”

“You know the answer.”

Adam frowned. “No, I don’t. I am not a mind reader. You know I can’t do that.”

Nigel played with the lock of Adam’s hair. After a few moments, he smiled slightly and said, “Don’t worry about it, darling.”

Adam sighed. “I don’t like when you do that.”

“Do what?” Nigel flashed a grin, showing too many teeth for what Adam had learned was genuine.

Adam huffed.

Nigel chuckled and leaned in again. He kissed Adam on the lips then moved to his cheek, his jawline, and finally down the side of his neck. Adam giggled as Nigel’s lips tickled his skin, and he forced himself not to shy away.

Adam placed his hands on Nigel’s sides and rubbed, feeling the plush skin beneath his hands. Nigel kissed down to Adam’s collar bone and then pulled back to look him. Adam’s pants were significantly tighter in the front, and he felt his cheeks flush. He wished they had more time before he had to go to work. He gave Nigel’s sides a squeeze.

“Got a good grip there, love?”

“Yes.” Adam squeezed again. “Your love handles are bigger.”

Nigel smiled but the creases didn’t form. He stared at Adam, but the latter didn’t know what he was thinking. Adam thought Nigel looked like he was waiting for Adam to say something, but Adam didn’t know what that something could be. He redirected his attention to Nigel’s midsection. He slid his hands around to Nigel’s front, rubbing his belly. He got two small handfuls of the pudge there, careful not to squeeze too hard. He knew Nigel was full and didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable.

“My gut’s bigger too,” Nigel said.

Adam nodded. “It is.”

_Chirp chirp chirp._

“Oh!” Adam left one hand on Nigel’s belly and reached into his pocket with the other.

_Chirp chirp chirp._

He turned off the alarm and frowned. “I have to go.” He looked up at Nigel.

Creases formed between the taller man’s eyebrows. “Okay,” Nigel said gently.

Adam leaned into Nigel, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nigel hugged him tightly, giving him an extra squeeze at the end.

When Nigel released him, Adam went to get his bag from the living room couch. When he turned around, Nigel was slowly walking towards him.

“I love you, puppy.”

Adam smiled widely. “I love you, too.”

Nigel smiled back, but again, the creases didn’t form. Adam wasn’t sure why.

“Better get your ass moving, darling. You don’t want to be late.”

Adam nodded. He slung his bag across his body and turned to leave. As he walked through the door, he looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Nigel still standing in the apartment. Adam was sure he was frowning.


	3. A Day In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn when Adam visits the park with Nigel.

It was Saturday and Adam was in a good mood. Nigel had the day off and Adam was pleased to spend it with him. Nigel had seemed to be in a strange mood – a mood Adam had been unable to read – all week long. When Adam had asked about it, Nigel claimed it was cabin fever. Adam wasn’t entirely sure he was telling the truth and that made him uncomfortable. But Adam decided not to push. He had learned that little white lies weren’t always the worst things in the world. Especially when they were used to avoid talking about things that made one uncomfortable. And Adam didn’t want to make Nigel uncomfortable. So he had let it go.

But Adam wanted to cheer Nigel up. He thought that, if the older man were telling the truth about his cabin fever, spending some time outside might help. Adam had suggested the park. Nigel gave him a look but then smiled gently and agreed. Adam had beamed and grabbed his phone and key.

The day was mild but comfortably so. Adam was in a lightweight sweater and jeans and hadn’t even grabbed a jacket before leaving the apartment. Nigel was in jeans and a dark, short-sleeved button up shirt. Adam slipped his fingers between Nigel’s as they walked through Central Park. Nigel squeezed his hand and then swiveled his head to look at Adam and smiled.

“I think you just need some fresh air,” Adam said.

“Do I?”

Adam nodded. “To help your mood.”

“My mood,” Nigel repeated.

“Yes. Your cabin fever.”

“Ah. My cabin fever,” he muttered. “Right.”

“Do you not think so?”

Nigel smiled gently. “No. It seems like a good idea. Especially if I get to spend the day with you.”

Adam beamed. “I’m glad you have the day off.”

“Me too, darling.”

“Especially when it’s getting so nice out.”

“It is very nice, isn’t it?”

Adam nodded. “It’s good to get out of the apartment. I think we’ve been a little bit lazy this winter.”

Nigel hummed low in his throat but said nothing.

Adam looked at him, noticing the tension in the taller man’s jaw. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love.”

“Is that a lie?”

The corners of Nigel’s mouth turned upward.

“It is. Why are you lying?”

Nigel sighed. “Adam—”

“You’re not supposed to lie to me.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Nigel said plainly as he watched the path ahead. They were nearing a small pond in the northern part of the park, and the winding path was nearly vacant.

Adam frowned. “You don’t sound sorry.”

Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand and stopped walking.

Adam turned to face him.

“I am,” Nigel said, looking Adam in the eyes. “I’m sorry I lied. But it’s a little white lie. It’s no big—”

“It’s still a lie,” Adam interrupted.

“Remember how we talked about this. How sometimes people lie about small things because—”

“Because they don’t want to talk about them,” Adam finished. He sighed heavily. “I know. I remember. But you don’t have to lie about that. Do you remember how we also talked about how you can just tell me you don’t want to talk about it?”

Nigel’s eyes scanned his face. Adam wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but finally the older man nodded. “Okay. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Adam frowned. He had been right. It hadn’t been cabin fever after all. He didn’t know what could be upsetting Nigel, and it bothered him. “When will you want to talk about it?”

“Soon,” Nigel answered.

“How soon is that?”

Nigel sighed. “Adam. Please.”

“I just don’t like seeing you upset.”

Nigel smiled gently. “I know you don’t, love. Thank you.” He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, pressing his lips to the top of his head. Adam leaned in, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s waist.

“You can tell me anything,” Adam reminded. His voice was slightly muffled against Nigel’s shoulder.

“I know that.”

“Good.” Adam pulled back and looked up at Nigel. “So?”

“So, what?”

“Are you going to tell me?”

Nigel smiled and shook his head. “Soon, puppy.”

Adam sighed. “Okay.”

“Are you going to take some pictures?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded and then looked at Nigel’s face. His attention was on something over Adam’s shoulder. Adam followed the older man’s gaze, turning to look at the small stream of water flowing between the trees. Beside the stream was a collection of large rocks and on top of one sat a fluffy gray squirrel.

“Oh!” Adam yelped. The squirrel hunkered down at the sound and stopped moving. Adam heard Nigel chuckle behind him.

“I’ll be over here,” Nigel whispered.

Adam glanced over his shoulder to see Nigel walk towards a nearby bench, shaking a cigarette out of the pack and into his hand. Adam returned his attention to the squirrel, careful to stay still until the animal began to move again. When the squirrel resumed its twitching and chittering, Adam crept closer. He removed his phone from his pocket and took a few photos.

The squirrel soon hopped off the rock and skittered away. Adam followed leisurely for a few minutes. He snapped a couple more photos and then the squirrel darted up a tree. Adam caught a glimpse of a couple colorful birds on a branch. He took a photo with his phone but frowned when he looked at the result. It was fuzzy. He deleted it and tried again.

“That might work better with a proper camera.”

Adam started, his phone slipping from his grasp. He fumbled it briefly and then caught it, his heart thumping as he glanced at the stream that was nearly his phone’s new home.

“Sorry.”

Adam clutched his phone tightly and turned towards the voice that had scared him. There was a tall, slender man in a sleeveless shirt and running pants. The man pulled earbuds from both ears. They were attached to cords that merged into one and ran to some kind of device – a phone or other mp3 player, Adam assumed – that was tucked inside a pocketed band secured to his toned bicep.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man said. He smiled gently, showing a set of straight, white teeth.

“It-It’s okay,” Adam sputtered.

“Are you a nature fan?”

Adam nodded. “I enjoy nature.”

“You might be in the wrong city for that. Are you from here?”

“Yes. Why is it the wrong city? I can see nature right here.”

“True. But just imagine the amount of nature you could see outside of the city.”

“I visit outside of the city fairly often. I see lots of nature.”

The man nodded slowly, still wearing a smile.

Adam shifted his weight on his feet, redirecting his gaze to the flowing stream, noticing the way it bubbled around a particularly large rock.

“I’m Jake, by the way,” the man said.

“Oh.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Yes.”

The man – Jake – laughed softly. “What is it?”

“Adam.”

“Well, Adam. Perhaps we could go on a nature walk together sometime,” Jake said.

Adam glanced at the man who took a step closer. “Oh. I don’t know. I like to go on walks alone or with—”

“Maybe something else then.”

“Something else?”

“Yeah. Like dinner.”

“Dinner?”

The man chuckled. “Yes. Maybe I could take you to dinner sometime.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re intriguing and adorable.”

Adam blushed. “Intriguing? You don’t even know me.”

“No. But I’ve enjoyed the past two minutes’ worth of conversation. And the fact that you blushed when I called you adorable just makes me even more interested.”

Adam’s cheeks burned and his stomach hurt. He felt uncomfortable. He hadn’t expected this. He had just wanted to go to the park with Nigel and enjoy a relaxing Saturday afternoon.

“What do you say?”

Adam shook his head. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yes. I think you are asking me out on a date.

“You would be right.”

Adam nodded. “Right.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“No.” Adam shook his head. “I have to say no.”

“You _have_ to?”

“I want to.”

“May I ask why?”

“Yes, you may.”

The man chuckled. “Why?”

“Is everything okay?” a gruff, but familiar, voice came from behind Adam.

Adam jumped at the sudden sound but then breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over his shoulder to see Nigel approaching slowly. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was tense.


	4. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel notices the attractive man who is hitting on Adam.

Nigel relaxed on a nearby bench with a cigarette as Adam took photos of the gray squirrel. A short time later, he walked farther up the stream, taking more photos as he went. Nigel spread his arms out on the back of the bench and crossed his legs.

The day was cool and Nigel was glad for that. He had been able to wear his jeans without worrying about getting miserably hot while on their walk. But Nigel wondered why Adam had suggested a walk in the first place.

Adam had clearly noticed Nigel’s weight gain. He had even commented on it days earlier, mentioning how much bigger Nigel was now, especially around the middle. Nigel had tried to let it go, but it had been difficult. He wasn’t self-conscious – he never got fucking _self-conscious_ – but he wasn’t sure how Adam felt now. It was the second day in less than a week that his beautiful puppy had suggested Nigel go for a walk. Nigel wasn’t sure if that meant something or if he was just reading too much into it.

Nigel was deep in thought, wondering if he would need to hop on the treadmill again soon, when something caught his eye. He pulled his attention from his thoughts and turned towards the movement up the path. Adam was standing beside the stream. His arms were up in front of him, close to his chest, from what Nigel could tell from his view behind him. But what was of more interest was the tall, fucking gorgeous man in front of Adam. The slender, athletic fucker who stood too close. The model-looking man who smiled down at Adam. He wore an expression that Nigel knew too well. He was hitting on Adam. Nigel couldn’t hear them or read lips, but he knew it. The man was hitting on Nigel’s puppy.

Acid burned its way up Nigel’s esophagus. He uncrossed his legs and sat forward, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He waited for the man to leave. He waited for Adam to tell him to get lost. But the man stayed. Nigel couldn’t see Adam’s face and his stomach seized at the possibility that Adam might be enjoying the attention.

He dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with his heel. Then, before he could stop himself, Nigel was on his feet. His legs moved on their own towards the two men by the stream. His palms hurt and it took him a moment to realize he was clenching his fists so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms. He loosened his fists enough to ease the pain.

As he approached, he took in the appearance of the man who was clearly flirting with Adam. He was tall – taller than Nigel – and slim. He had no belly, no love handles. No extra ounce of fat on his skinny fucking body. He wore a sleeveless shirt that fit his frame well, showing off his toned arms and narrow waist. The fabric of his shirt was thin enough that Nigel could even make out the outline of his six-pack.

“—asking me out on a date,” Nigel heard Adam say as he eased closer.

“You would be right,” the other man said. He was smiling down at Adam, flashing too-white, too-fucking-straight teeth.

“Right.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“No.” Adam shook his head, and Nigel felt his stomach settle slightly. “I have to say no.”

“You have to?”

“I want to,” Adam said.

Nigel would have felt better if the perfectly chiseled jackass hadn’t still been standing so close to Adam.

“May I ask why?”

Nigel felt a snarl curl his upper lip.

“Yes, you may,” Adam said.

“Why?” the other man asked with a chuckle.

Nigel wanted to knock the man’s teeth down his throat. “Is everything okay?” Nigel found himself asking. His voice was low and gravelly. And when the other man glanced at him, Nigel had to force himself not to lunge for his throat.

Adam flinched and then turned around. He breathed an audible sigh and smiled. “Yes,” the puppy said, reaching out a hand as Nigel neared. Nigel took it.

“Oh,” the incredibly fit man said. “Let me guess. This is your boyfriend.”

Adam nodded.

“Yes,” Nigel said, practically growling. “I’m his boyfriend.”

The man smiled sheepishly and took a step back. “My apologies.”

_You better fucking back away,_ Nigel thought.

“It’s okay,” Adam said.

_Like hell it is._

“It was nice meeting you,” the man said.

Nigel took a step towards him.

“Enjoy the rest of your day,” the man finished.

“We will,” Nigel snarled. When the man finally turned around to walk away, Adam faced Nigel, but the latter continued to watch after the asshole. He had half a mind to chase him down and beat him to a pulp.

“What would you like to do now?” Adam chirped as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Nigel was pulled from his thoughts of violence and turned back to his puppy who was smiling up at him.

“Did you get your pictures?” Nigel asked.

“Um.” Adam slipped his hand out of Nigel’s and tapped at his phone. A few moments later, he smiled and nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t sure how it had turned out. But it looks pretty good. See?” He turned the phone around so Nigel could see the screen. There were colorful birds on a branch. “The first couple were blurry. The birds were too far away. But I like this one.” He turned it back around. “It’s much better.”

“It looks great, baby.”

Adam tucked his phone away in his pocket and reached for Nigel’s hand again. “So, what do you want to do now? You never answered.”

“I’m not sure, love.” He was reeling from the encounter. His pulse pounded and he was still trying to recover from the idea that a beautifully proportioned man was hitting on Adam.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Adam asked.

Nigel’s stomach tightened. He felt odd. Uncomfortable. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to. Before he could stop himself, he found his mouth saying, “I’m not really hungry.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re always hungry.”

“I’m not _always_ hungry,” Nigel snipped, the words coming out harsher and more forceful than he intended.

But Adam just giggled and said, “Yes, you are. You have never turned down any opportunity to get food since we met.”

Nigel clenched his jaw.

“In fact, there have been numerous times where you said you just ate but could eat a little bit again, just because I was eating. And then you proceeded to eat more than me.”

Nigel sighed. “Okay.”

“There hasn’t been a single time that I can remember where you have turned down food. I think—”

“Adam,” Nigel barked.

Adam flinched. “What?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Home? So, you don’t want to go do anything else?”

“No.” Nigel let go of Adam’s hand and turned around, walking back in the direction they had come.

“Nigel. Nigel, wait.”

Nigel didn’t wait. And he didn’t slow down. He walked at a quick pace and a few moments later, Adam was at his side, skipping every few steps to keep up.

“Nigel, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Is that a lie?”

Nigel ground his teeth but didn’t speak.

“Are you mad?”

“No.”

“Is that another lie?”

“Adam.”

“What? You seem mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Nigel barked. Adam disappeared from his side. Nigel looked over his shoulder and saw that Adam had stopped walking. Nigel stopped and turned around but didn’t walk back to Adam. “What?” Nigel asked from several feet away.

Adam stared at the ground. “You yelled at me.”

Nigel forced himself to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He counted to ten and then took care to keep his tone gentle as he said, “I didn’t yell.”

“You snipped.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, unable to argue with that one.

“Why are you mad?”

Nigel slowly walked back to his puppy. “I’m not mad, my love.”

“Upset, then. Why are you upset?”

Nigel reached out and gently rubbed Adam’s arms. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Adam sighed heavily. “You never want to talk about it.”

“No, Adam. Just right now.”

“And earlier.”

“That was like thirty minutes ago.”

Adam folded his arms, staring down between their feet.

“It’s the same thing, Adam. The same thing I was upset about earlier. I just need to calm down first, okay? Can you let me do that?”

Adam nodded but didn’t look up.

Nigel reached up and gently took Adam’s chin in his hand. He forced the smaller man’s head up until Adam finally looked him in the eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, puppy,” he said, making sure his voice was as gentle as possible. “I promise.”

Adam didn’t smile, but his frown vanished. “Okay,” he whispered. Then he wrapped his arms around Nigel’s waist, clutching his shirt tightly.

Nigel pulled his puppy against his chest. He rubbed Adam’s back and nuzzled the side of his head. “Let’s go home,” he said gently. Adam nodded against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥ Comments are always encouraged. Prompts are always welcome. :D


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel comes clean to Adam about what's been bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

By the time they returned home, Nigel seemed to have calmed down. But from what Adam could tell, the man was still moody. He immediately went to the couch to sit down and when Adam took a seat beside him, Nigel didn’t even acknowledge him.

Adam frowned. He wanted to prod. He wanted to ask Nigel what was wrong, but he was afraid the older man would yell – or _snip_ – at him again. Instead, Adam toed off his shoes and socks and curled up against Nigel’s side. Nigel wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back. Adam nestled his head against Nigel’s shoulder and snaked his arm around the older man’s thicker waist.

“Do you want me to fix something to eat?” Adam asked. He didn’t know how to make very many things, but he didn’t think Nigel was in the mood to cook.

“You don’t have to do that,” Nigel muttered.

“Should we order something?”

“I’m not hungry,” Nigel said.

Adam didn’t believe him – just as he hadn’t believed him when he had said it in the park – but he didn’t push. “Well, I am.”

“Get whatever you want, then.”

Adam sighed quietly. “I don’t like you in this mood.”

“You have moods too. I still like you.”

Adam frowned. “That’s not what I meant. I just meant that I don’t like when you are in a mood. I want you to feel better.” He rubbed Nigel’s soft tummy.

“I will,” Nigel murmured.

“Can I do anything?”

Nigel hesitated and then quietly said, “I don’t know.”

Adam shifted to look up at him. “Can I?”

“Just order your food,” Nigel said. “We’ll talk later.”

Adam sighed. “Fine.” He sat up and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the phone book for the number of the Chinese food place they ordered from frequently. Nigel had programmed the numbers of different restaurants into Adam’s phone so he wouldn’t have to search for them every time they wanted to order food. Adam found the number and called.

He ordered sweet chicken for himself, spicy chicken for Nigel, and extra egg rolls and crab rangoon. Nigel protested as he ordered, but Adam ignored him. He gave their address, waited for the total and then hung up.

“I said I didn’t want anything,” Nigel urged as soon as Adam ended the call.

“You will, though,” Adam said, tucking his phone away. “You will see my food and then get hungry and try to eat mine.”

“Is that what you think?”

“You’ve done it before.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes and Adam furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Nigel looked away and then got to his feet, walking towards the kitchen.

Adam waited for him to return but when several moments passed and he didn’t, Adam stood up and went after him. He found the older man leaning back against the counter with an open bottle of beer in hand.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, darling.”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Things.”

“What things?”

“Just fucking things, love.”

“Oh. Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to. I asked if you want me to.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Nigel watched him and Adam shifted his weight on his feet. “Have you had enough time to think?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk now?”

“Later.”

Adam sighed heavily.

And so did Nigel. “Would you please stop doing that?”

“I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“Adam, this is why I say ‘nothing’ when you ask me what’s wrong.” His voice was raised and Adam felt his body go tense.

“Because I’m concerned?”

“Because you won’t give me time to think.”

Adam frowned. “I just want to help.”

Nigel sighed again. “I know you do. But I asked you to give me some time and you won’t do it.”

“I just thought—”

“Adam, that’s how you can help me. By respecting my fucking request.”

Adam flinched. He was used to the cursing from Nigel, but very rarely was it directed at him in such a heated tone.

“You’re mad.”

“I’m irritated.”

Adam’s eyes began to sting. He folded his arms and stared down at his feet. “Did I do something?”

“Seriously? I just told you—”

“No. I mean before. You’ve been in a bad mood all week. You lied to me about it being cabin fever. I just wondered if the bad mood was because of me.”

“No, Adam. It isn’t because of you.”

“Okay,” he whispered. He chewed his lip for a few moments, refusing to look up at Nigel. “I’ll leave you alone.” He turned around and went back to the living room to sit on the couch.

Nigel didn’t follow him as Adam hoped he might. Instead, Adam remained on the couch, sulking by himself for nearly an hour while Nigel finished his beer and milled about the apartment. The doorbell buzzed and Adam answered. He paid the delivery man and brought the food inside. He took the bags to the kitchen and retrieved two plates. Then he began pulling all of the food out of the bags and filling the plates. When he finished, Nigel was nowhere in sight so he went to look for him.

He found him in the study, sitting behind the desk. The lamp was on, but Adam couldn’t see what he was doing.

“The food is here,” Adam said gently.

“Okay,” Nigel said without turning around.

“Are you coming?”

“Maybe later.”

Adam sighed. “I don’t want to eat alone.”

Nigel stopped what he was doing and turned in his chair to look at Adam. The latter tensed, bracing himself for Nigel’s temper, but instead, Nigel smiled gently and stood up.

Adam smiled back and waited for Nigel to reach him. Then Adam turned and walked back to the kitchen.

“I already pulled everything out. I put some stuff on your plate, but you might want more.” Adam grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

“Looks great, love.”

Nigel grabbed another beer and then they both went to the table to sit.

"How is it?" Adam asked after they had eaten for a few minutes. He looked up at Nigel.

"Good. Thanks for ordering for me," he said gently.

"You're welcome." Adam watched Nigel stab the chicken and take a bite.

A few moments later, Nigel looked up and asked, "How's yours?"

"Very good," he chirped. He took another bite, keeping most of his focus on Nigel who seemed distracted. Adam was about to ask again if he was all right, but Nigel spoke before he could.

"So, my fucking shorts don't fit."

"Oh," Adam said, not sure of the relevance of the statement.

Nigel set his fork down on the side of his plate. "And you said I'm getting fat."

Adam frowned. "I never said that."

"No. You said my love handles are bigger."

Adam nodded. "They are."

Nigel's jaw tightened. "What the hell does that mean?"

Adam couldn't help but notice the anger in Nigel's voice. He wasn't sure why Nigel was suddenly so mad.

"Just that it looks like you've gained some weight."

"That's great."

"It is," Adam said with a smile. He glanced down, but the table blocked any view of Nigel's sides or tummy.

Nigel narrowed his eyes, but he looked more confused than angry. "Did you like the guy in the park?"

"The guy..." Adam frowned. He didn't understand where Nigel's question was headed.

"The guy in the park. The skinny fucker who was hitting on you."

"Oh. He seemed nice."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you think he was cute?"

"Oh." Adam hadn't really thought about it before. He recalled the man's appearance. He was tall and fit and had symmetrical facial features. "He was good-looking, I suppose."

Nigel sighed heavily.

"What? Did you not think so?"

"No, Adam, I did. He was fucking gorgeous."

Adam rested his fork on his plate, his stomach fluttering. Nigel was angry and Adam could feel another fight coming, but he didn't know how to stop it. "You thought he was gorgeous?"

"He looked like a fucking model, and he was flirting with you."

"Oh," Adam uttered, feeling like he was finally starting to understand. "Nigel, I wasn't flirting with him, if that's what you think."

Nigel sighed and pushed his chair back. He rose to his feet and walked away.

"Nigel, wait. Where are you going?" Adam thought he would disappear to the bedroom or study, but instead he walked straight to the front door. "Nigel, no. Don't leave." Adam slid out of his chair and hurried to catch up. He grabbed Nigel's arm before the man could reach the door knob.

"Let go," Nigel said.

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm done talking."

"Well, I'm not. You brought it up and I want to talk. I wasn't flirting with him, Nigel. I wasn't!"

Nigel sighed. "I'm leaving, Adam. Let go of me."

"No!" Adam squeezed Nigel's forearm more tightly as Nigel tried to pull free. Then Adam slipped into the narrow space between Nigel and the door. He leaned back against the door, staring up at Nigel. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. You said I was getting fat--"

"I didn't say that."

"--and then there's this beautiful fucking model of a man with his perfect abs, and he's hitting on you and you're blushing. You think he's gorgeous. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Adam frowned. Nigel had it all wrong. He thought Adam was attracted to the man in the park. Adam didn't know how to make Nigel believe that he wasn't. "I didn’t say you were getting fat. And you are the one who said he was gorgeous."

"Would you prefer me thinner?" Nigel barked.

Adam flinched and then frowned. "No."

Nigel snorted and shook his head. "Right."

"I'm telling the truth, Nigel. I don't want you thinner. I love your body. I love your body exactly as it is."

Nigel pinched the skin between his eyes.

"I promise, Nigel." He let go of the older man's arm and placed both hands on Nigel's sides. He held still until he was certain Nigel wouldn't move or push Adam away. Then he rubbed Nigel's soft sides. "I love that you have gained weight. I love that you're bigger and softer."

"Adam," Nigel started. He wrapped his fingers around Adam's wrists.

"No," Adam said more forcefully than intended. "I'm telling you the truth. I've never lied to you."

Nigel let go of Adam's wrists. Gently, he said, "No, you haven't."

"Exactly. So why would you think I'm lying now?"

"To spare my fucking feelings, possibly."

"I'm not trying to spare your feelings. I'm being honest. I love your body." He gave Nigel's love handles a squeeze for emphasis.

"So you don't think I've gotten too fat?"

"No! Nigel, you're perfect."

"So you wouldn't rather me be thinner like the guy in the park?"

Adam frowned. "No. He was very thin."

"Yes, I know."

"Too thin," Adam clarified.

Nigel nodded slowly. "And you don't mind that my damn clothes don't fit?"

"You can get new clothes."

"Or that my love handles are softer."

"They're lovely."

"Or that my belly is rounder."

Adam smiled and slid his hands to Nigel's front. "It's beautiful." He rubbed around the expanse of Nigel's belly, feeling the warmth and plushness beneath his palms. "I don't understand why you're questioning my love for your body. You know I love you sturdy and soft."

"I know you loved my body when I had a little pudge. I wasn't sure how you felt since I gained more weight."

"I love it. I will always love your body no matter how much pudge you have."

"And if I gain two hundred more pounds and can barely fit through the doorways?"

Adam looked down at Nigel's belly and bit his lip. Warmth spread low in his abdomen at the thought that Nigel's round belly might end up getting even bigger and softer. "We would have to find someone to widen the doorways then."

Nigel chuckled and Adam smiled, relieved to hear that sound again.

"Is this what you've been so moody about all week?"

Nigel smirked and nodded.

Adam frowned. "I wish you had told me sooner. I could have reassured you that I love your body, and then you would have had a better week."

"You're right. I probably should have come to you. I just wasn't sure how you felt and wanted to prepare myself for the possibility that you might prefer me thinner and want me to lose some fucking weight."

"Never." Adam squeezed two handfuls of Nigel's plush belly. "You are perfect."

"Thanks, darling.”

“Will you come back to the table, then?”

“I can think of someplace I’d rather go.”

“Oh.” He slid his hands to Nigel’s sides. “Where?”

A mischievous grin spread across Nigel’s face. Adam furrowed his brow and then Nigel stepped forward, firmly gripping Adam’s biceps and pinning his body to the door with Nigel’s bigger, sturdier body.

Adam flushed. “Oh,” he choked out. He squeezed the soft love handles still in his grasp. “Should we…finish eating first?”

Nigel leaned in and brushed his lips across Adam’s neck. He whispered, “Would you prefer to eat first?”

Adam swallowed thickly, a quiet moan escaping his lips. “No.”

“Neither would I.” Nigel nipped the skin near Adam’s throat and the latter whimpered.

Adam slipped his hands between their bodies, moving them around to Nigel’s front. He rubbed the man’s belly over his shirt and then fumbled with the buttons, trying to unfasten them as quickly as possible. When he finished, he slid the fabric off of Nigel’s shoulders and the older man let the shirt fall to the floor. Adam immediately moved his hands to the soft flesh at Nigel’s sides. The larger man’s love handles bulged out over his snug waistband and Adam gripped the pudge tightly.

Nigel moaned against Adam’s neck. Then he kissed up to Adam’s jaw and eventually found his lips. Adam kissed back firmly, feeling a hunger that had nothing to do with food. The front of his jeans felt tight and he pressed his hips against Nigel’s. He felt Nigel’s hands on his hips and then he was being tugged against the larger man’s body. Nigel’s hands snaked around his waist and then firmly gripped both of Adam’s butt cheeks. Adam squealed into Nigel’s mouth and the latter chuckled softly.

“Let’s go to bed, darling,” Nigel whispered.

Adam nodded enthusiastically. Nigel gave his backside another squeeze and then backed up slowly. Adam bit his lip, watching his lover move away. Adam’s gaze was firmly fixed on Nigel’s bare midsection, eyeing the arc of his belly and the curves of his love handles.

Nigel chuckled. “Come on, darling.”

Adam pushed off the door and hurried to catch up. Nigel snatched his hand and pulled him close. Adam tried to press his hips into Nigel’s again, but the older man continued to walk backwards down the hall. They entered the bedroom and Nigel toed off his shoes and socks before pulling Adam’s shirt up over his head and tossing it on the carpet.

Adam fumbled with the button on Nigel’s jeans, which was partially obscured by the extra mass on the man’s belly. He got the button unfastened and pulled the zipper down. No longer cinched so tightly, Nigel’s round belly expanded into the space between them. Adam gently placed his palm against the fullest part of Nigel’s tummy, feeling the plumpness of the extra layer of fat beneath his hand. His crotch burned and his pants suddenly felt uncomfortably snug. He kept his hand on Nigel’s belly and used his other to fumble with the button on his own pants.

“Let me, eager puppy,” Nigel whispered. He moved Adam’s hand aside but instead of unfastening the jeans, Nigel placed his palm against Adam’s crotch.

Adam thrust into it, letting out a moan. “Nigel,” he whimpered.

“Patience,” Nigel said. He massaged the front of Adam’s jeans.

Adam grew throbbingly hard. He reached for the button on his jeans again, but Nigel grabbed his hand and placed it on the older man’s belly. Adam gripped the soft flesh with both hands as Nigel moved both of his hands around to Adam’s butt. The older man squeezed tightly and Adam let out a moan.

He slid his hands around to Nigel’s sides and then took a half step forward and pressed his hips against Nigel’s. The larger man’s bare belly pressed against Adam’s, the warmth and softness feeling incredible. Adam pinched the love handles beneath his hands. His crotch was warm and hard and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Nigel,” he whimpered again.

Nigel said nothing but leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam’s neck. A chill went down Adam’s spine and he gripped Nigel’s sides firmly. Nigel kissed his neck and jaw and cheek and lips while Adam whimpered and moaned. After what seemed like an eternity, Nigel finally pulled back, their bodies – and bellies – separating. Adam held onto the chub at Nigel’s sides, and Nigel slid his fingers down Adam’s chest and tummy. Then the older man trailed a single finger along Adam’s skin, directly above his waistband, from hip to hip. A chill spread throughout Adam’s entire body and he tried to step forward, wanting to press his hips against Nigel again. But Nigel took a step back, keeping the space between them.

“You are fucking gorgeous,” Nigel said.

Adam’s cheeks burned as he smiled up at Nigel. “So are you.”

Nigel smiled and pressed his lips to Adam’s. The latter kissed back forcefully as he felt Nigel’s fingers working at the fastening of his jeans. A moment later, Adam’s pants were undone and he took one hand off Nigel’s side to pull his own pants down, but Nigel stopped him.

“I’m doing yours. You can take mine off.”

Adam returned his hand to Nigel’s side. He gripped the waistband of the older man’s jeans which were open but still hung on his hips and butt. Adam tugged at the denim and the jeans fell to the floor where Nigel kicked them aside.

Nigel took his time with Adam’s. He slipped his hands inside the jeans, working them between the boxers and Adam’s skin, gripping his hips firmly. Then he slowly slid his hands around to Adam’s butt. Nigel squeezed tightly and Adam let out a moan. Moments later, Nigel slipped his hands out and gently pulled Adam’s jeans and boxers down off his hips. The clothing fell to the floor and Adam stepped out of it. He was completely naked and wanted Nigel the same way. He tugged Nigel’s boxers down and Nigel kicked those aside.

Nigel moved his hands down Adam’s sides, from his upper ribs to his hips, lightly brushing his fingertips over the skin. Adam reached out and gripped a handful of Nigel’s soft belly, loving how big and sturdy he looked.

“What do you want?” Nigel asked gently.

Adam was uncomfortably hard. “I want you.”

Nigel smiled and then chuckled. “Do you want me on top or bottom?”

“Top,” Adam answered without hesitation. He moved both hands to the pudge on Nigel’s sides and squeezed gently. “I love the way you make me feel safe when you’re on top of me.”

“Works for me, love.” Nigel leaned in and gently kissed Adam’s neck. Then he wrapped both arms around Adam and quickly picked him up and moved to the bed. He dropped him gently on the mattress and Adam giggled at the sudden enthusiasm.

Adam got comfortable on the bed and Nigel crawled over him. Adam loved the view. He loved the way Nigel’s biceps and forearms flexed as he held himself up. And the way his love handles bulged out from his sides. But he especially loved the way Nigel’s heavy, soft belly hung low over Adam, occasionally brushing against Adam’s own tummy, the warmth of the flesh and the coarseness of the hair feeling wonderful against Adam’s skin.

After a brief preparation, the two were intertwined quickly. Nigel’s belly pressed firmly against Adam’s as they moved, and Adam kept a tight grip on Nigel’s love handles most of the duration. When they were both spent and satisfied, Adam retrieved a towel from the bathroom to do a quick cleanup. Then he returned to bed and snuggled up against Nigel’s side, rubbing his belly as the older man wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“I’m glad you finally told me what was bothering you.”

Nigel chuckled, his tummy moving gently beneath Adam’s hand. “Me too, darling. That was fucking incredible.”

“Do you believe me now that I love your body?”

Nigel kissed the top of Adam’s head. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” Adam gently pinched a bit of extra flesh beneath Nigel’s navel. “You are perfect.”

“Thank you, love.”

Adam rested his head against Nigel’s chest. A moment later, there was a loud rumbling noise. Adam laughed and patted Nigel’s belly. “Hungry?”

Nigel chuckled. “I definitely worked up a bit of an appetite. How about you?”

Adam nodded. He hadn’t eaten much of his dinner and his belly felt uncomfortable.

“Let’s go eat.” Nigel slid his arm out from behind Adam.

“It’s probably cold by now.” Adam moved aside but kept his hand on Nigel’s belly, gently squeezing the roll that formed as Nigel sat up.

Nigel chuckled and patted Adam’s hand. “Yeah, well, that’s what fucking microwaves are for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one! Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed. I have another fluffy SpaceDogs fic in the works & hope to keep them coming. :D
> 
> Once again, comments & prompts are always welcome! ♥♥♥


End file.
